


Countdown

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden impulse starts the clock ticking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

Kisses didn't count. Hell, Daniel could probably come up with a dozen cultures where men kissing men was just peachy without even breaking for coffee.

So Jack wasn't going to obsess over it. Really.

One kiss, swift and hard, fuelled by equal parts anger and fear because Daniel had come _this_ fucking close to getting his pretty ass shot off through not obeying orders.

Startled eyes, parted lips, and Daniel's tongue tasting bitten skin...

One kiss.

Meant nothing.

Could just have easily been a punch.

Fuck, why hadn't he just hit him?

One kiss.

Next time he'd-

Next time?

Fuck.


End file.
